


Des gars et des complexes

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Multishipping, One Shot Collection, i'm not quite sure how to tag this mess, not smutty enough
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots sur diverses relations multi-polaires possibles au sein du Sanzo-ikko. Quand vivre quasiment les uns sur les autres pendant de longs mois embrouille les choses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9/3/(8) - Un p'tit peu trop complexe

> **Titre :** Un p’tit peu trop complexe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai (et Jeep) ; Gokū/Sanzō/Hakkai – avec un épilogue versant sur Gojyō/Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** humour/psychologie de cuisine   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompts :** 9/3/8, 9/3  
>  **Continuité :** à situer plutôt après les tomes 8-9 de la 2ème série, mais non spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700 et des brouettes - que du dialogue.
> 
> "Rien n'est simple, dans la vie de nos quatre compères de la bande à Sanzo, niveau relations... donc qu'arrive-t-il quand Gojyo se mêle d'analyser Goku ?"

« He, Hakkai ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je crois qu’on a un problème.  
\- Oh, Gojyō, ça n’est pas nouveau, ça. Ça fait longtemps qu’on...  
\- Nan. J’veux dire, si comme tu le prétends, notre ouistiti est en train de grandir ?  
\- Je ne prétends rien, je constate.  
\- Ouais, ouais. On va pas recommencer le débat.  
\- Donc, ton problème ?  
\- Ah non, ça va être _ton_ problème.  
\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Bon. Tu vois, ce complexe d’Oedipe dont on nous rebat les oreilles avec-  
\- Qui donc ? Ça ne s’applique pas à toi ni moi, déjà, ça. Ni à Sanzō pour ce que j’en sais.  
\- Aah, laisse-moi finir.  
\- Pardon.  
\- Un « nous » général. Le monde. Pas juste nous quatre.  
\- Kyûu !  
\- Ou cinq. Enfin. Donc, l’adolescent... Quoi ? C’est quoi ce sourire ?  
\- Mais rien du tout. Je t’écoute.  
\- C’est parce que j’appelle le chimpanzé nain adolescent, c’est ça ?  
\- Continue ton histoire, Gojyō, c’est toi qui t’interromps, là.  
\- Grmm. Où j’en étais ? Ah oui. La figure paternelle et la figure maternelle. Le jeune entre en conflit avec la figure paternelle. Pour l’amour de la figure maternelle et doit le tuer. Enfin, « le », l’image du père, dans sa tête. Pour grandir et devenir adulte.  
(- Kyûu ?  
\- _Maa_ , Jeep ? Comment ça, « il m’imite » ?  
\- Kyûu.  
\- Ah. Oui.)  
\- Hey, tu m’écoutes ou pas ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Et donc, « devenir adulte » ?  
\- Beeen... la figure maternelle pour n-... pour Gokū c’est toi, et la figure paternelle c’est forcément Sanzō.  
\- Ah ha hah. Donc tu crains qu’ils ne se laissent emporter et se cognent dessus à propos de ma vertu ?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Ça a l’air trop con comme idée, hein ?  
\- Oh, je ne dis pas ça. C’est une théorie intéressante.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Quand tu emploies ce ton il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi, Hakkai. Je te connais.  
\- Ah ha hah. Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment.  
\- Bon... _mais_ je crains que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées. Gokū est beaucoup plus attaché à Sanzō qu’à moi. S’il devait entrer en conflit à cause de, disons, la projection de fantasmes -et j’emploie le mot « fantasmes » au sens premier du terme, pas dépravé-  
\- Pourquoi t’as besoin de préciser ?  
\- Fantasmes des figures parentales qu’il n’a pas eues en grandissant mais que nous pouvons lui offrir par substitution... ou tout simplement pour des histoires d’affection, images parentales ou non... je pense que ça serait moi qui serais en danger, pas Sanzō.  
\- Euh ?  
\- Si on s’en tient à l’hypothèse, bien sûr, que Sanzō est une figure paternelle, et moi maternelle. Va pour Sanzō figure d’autorité, c’est aisé à envisager. Quant à moi... me vois-tu comme une figure protectrice ?  
\- ...Entrons pas dans ce débat-là, OK ? Déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça.  
\- Comme tu veux.  
\- Ceci dit...  
\- C’est quand même une hypothèse foireuse ?  
\- He bien... il me semble que le complexe d’Oedipe se résoud vers l’âge de sept ans, pas à l’adolescence. Les conflits relatifs à l’autorité à cet âge ont une autre origine.  
\- ...Oh.  
\- Ça résout ton problème ?  
\- Euuh... ben je suppose que oui. ‘tain. Je passe pour un con maintenant ?  
\- Mais non. C’était une question légitime, en un sens.  
\- _Quel_ sens ?  
\- ...  
\- Hakkai ?  
\- Non, non, ne fais pas attention.  
\- Tch. Comme si. »

*

« Au fait. Ça ne te ressemble pas de sortir des histoires de psychologie.  
\- Baaah, des trucs que j’ai dû entendre quelque part. À la télé ou dans un magazine.  
\- Je ne discute pas tes sources, Gojyō. Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive.  
\- ...  
\- T’as l’air de penser que je tire ça d’une vidéo ou d’un magazine porno. Et que j’récite des trucs sans les comprendre.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?  
\- Kyû !  
\- Nah. Laisse tomber. Je pense tout seul.  
\- Kyû ?  
\- Quoi ? Il croit que je sais pas penser, le rat volant ?  
\- Gojyō, ne t’en prends pas à Jeep, voyons, il n’a rien à voir là-dedans !  
\- Ouais, ouais. Bon laisse tomber toutes ces histoires de psycho quoi que ce soit et _surtout_ des affections du chimpanzé et repasse-moi une bière.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Cool.  
\- Mais quand même, Gojyō, tu n’as pas répondu à _ma_ question.  
\- Hn ? Quelle question ?  
\- Me vois-tu comme une figure maternelle ?  
\- Euuh..!  
\- Gojyō ?  
\- ... »


	2. 9/5/(8) - Un singe et un kappa sont dans un placard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alors Ouistiti, t’es un homme, maintenant ?" Nan, pas encore. Mais presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un singe et un kappa sont dans un placard... dommage qu’on n’ait pas la suite de la blague.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Son Gokū/Sha Gojyō, Sha Gojyō/Cho Hakkai ; mention de la petite-yōkai-aux-tresses/Gokū et Gokū/Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** compliqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompts :** 9/5, 9/5/8  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Saiyuki Reload_ , tomes 7 et 8, et peut-être même jusque 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 880

« Alors t’es un homme maintenant, ouistiti ? »

Gokū regarde Gojyō sans comprendre. L’air réjoui du kappa ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Au lieu de le chambrer comme il l’aurait fait peut-être encore deux jours avant, il lui pose une main sur l’épaule et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
« Alleeez. T’as embrassé une fille.  
\- Euh. »

Quand Gokū comprend de quoi cause Gojyō, ça n’est pas l’illumination mais un coup de massue. Il baisse les yeux, chagrin.  
« Nan. C’est elle qui m’a embrassé. »

Gojyō hausse un sourcil.  
« Oh ? Et tu vas me dire qua ça t’a pas plu ?  
\- Beeen...  
\- Non, franchement ? » Gojyō commence à s’inquiéter et lui tapote encore l’épaule, pour l’encourager.

« Elle est morte juste après, fait Gokū, déconfit.  
\- Mais ça n’a rien à voir !  
\- Et je savais même pas son nom.  
\- Oh merde...  
\- Et puis tu trouvais qu’elle ressemblait à Sanzō, » ajoute-t-il, encore plus malheureux.

Là-dessus Gojyō le lâche brutalement et se prend le front, en rajoutant à sa fausse panique pour cacher son embarras réel.  
« Oh putain oh putain oh putain. J’y crois pas. On aurait dû s’inquiéter quand t’as commencé à baver après les muscles de Gat, je le savais. Hakkaaaaai ! Pourquoi t’as pas rempli correctement ton rôle de mère poule ? »

Avant que Gokū réussisse à placer, timidement, que Hakkai était beaucoup trop loin pour l’entendre, Gojyō l’a déjà rattrapé, cette fois par les deux épaules à la fois, et le secoue (comme un singe le cocotier, non, mauvaise image :) comme un prunier.  
« C’est ça ? T’aurais préféré que ça soit Sanzō qui t’embrasse ?  
\- Waaah ! Arrête ! »

Réalisant qu’il y va peut-être un peu fort, Gojyō le relâche, un peu trop brutalement. Un peu comme s’il s’était brûlé.

« C’est même pas vrai, d’abord, » ronchonne Gokū après avoir repris son équilibre. Il croise les bras et boude. "Un homme", hein ? Pour le moment, il ressemble plus à un enfant vexé.

« On n’embrasse pas Sanzō. On ne peut pas le toucher. C’est le soleil, » marmonne-t-il, gêné.

Gojyō en laisse tomber la cigarette qui lui pendait du bec, mais a encore assez de présence d’esprit et de réflexes pour la rattraper au vol.

« Ah. Bon. Euh, ouf ? Tu sais, il est encore temps d’aimer les filles. Même si tu aimes les gros muscles et que tu... euh, que tu aimes beaucoup-beaucoup Sanzō. (Oh putain dites-moi que je ne suis pas en train d’avoir vraiment cette conversation...) Les filles c’est vachement bien aussi. Je peux t’en présenter. Je peux te montrer comment on les drague.  
\- Euh, j’ai pas trop envie.  
\- Mais si !  
\- Euh, non ? »

Gojyō fait un pas en arrière et prend une grande inspiration.  
« Ok. Ok, Ok, Ok. C’est vrai qu’ya pas de mal à ça non plus, après tout. Euh. Je te demanderai à Hakkai de venir te parler et te dire que c’est pas grave, que ça arrive, que tu peux quand même devenir médecin ou professeur - enfin entre nous, ça a vraiment rien à voir et j’pense pas que tu y arrives avec ton cerveau, ouistiti, » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’œil forcé.

Gokū soupire, fatigué par tout ce cirque.  
« Laisse tomber.  
\- Bon, bon... »

Pendant quelques minutes, l’incident semble clos. Chacun retombe dans ses occupations et dans le silence (même Gokū, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se plaindre d’avoir faim). Dans un silence gêné, quand même...  
Jusqu’à ce que finalement, le jeune garçon se rapproche de son camarade et le tire par la manche pour attirer son attention. Rougissant d’embarras, il lui demande,

« Dis, Gojyō ? À propos de tout à l’heure ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu... tu veux bien m’embrasser ? »

Gojyō en recrache sa cigarette. Cette fois, il est trop choqué pour en faire quoi que ce soit.  
« De quoi ?  
\- Sans le dire à Hakkai, bien sûr.  
\- Attends, attends, attends...  
\- Je sais que tu l’embrasses quand vous croyez que je vous vois pas. Vous avez commencé ça quand Sanzō est parti. »

Gojyō déglutit péniblement.

« S’te plaît ? J’ai envie de savoir comment ça fait. »

Sha Gojyō, dragueur invétéré, grande gueule incorrigible, maître en bagout en tout genre se trouve à court de mots face à un loupiot qu’il traite habituellement de petit singe sans cervelle.

Ignorant la remarque concernant Hakkai, il lui fait remarquer, d’une voix bizarrement étranglée que,  
« Et cette fille, alors ? Tu sais comment ça fait, non ?  
\- Mais c’est pas pareil.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Non, j’t’ai dit. C’est elle qui m’a embrassé. Sans demander. Moi je voudrais savoir comment c’est... »

Gokū cherche ses mots. Il sait très bien ce qu’il veut dire, mais a peur d’en faire part à son ami. Mais bon sang, si Gojyō lui-même était prêt à le traiter en homme, d’égal à égal, si maintenant n’est pas le moment de faire preuve d’honnêteté et de courage, alors ça ne le sera jamais !

« Comment c’est quand on le fait parce qu’on en a envie. Avec quelqu’un dont on a envie. »


	3. 8, 5/9, Un accident ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut bien faire ses expériences, de temps en temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’était un accident, on va dire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sha Gojyō/Son Gokū, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** expérimentation  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** 8#05, « déçu » pour 10_choix  
>  **Avertissement :** mention de sexe, mais aucune description graphique  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

Ça a commencé par de la curiosité, de Gokū envers le comportement de Gojyō avec les filles, et de sa frustration aussi à cause de Sanzō qui refusait d’avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ce sujet, ne serait-ce que pour expliquer. (Quant à demander des explications à Hakkai, ça n’a fait qu’aggraver son problème de compréhension, en fait.) Un peu d’envie, aussi, à force.  
Un peu par hasard, un soir de pluie où Sanzō et Hakkai s’étaient une fois de plus retirés dans leurs forteresses de silence, comme il fallait bien passer le temps entre eux, avec beaucoup d’alcool impliqué, ils ont tenté de tirer au clair les questions de Gokū directement par une explication pratique. 

Conclusion pour les deux : une expérience décevante, finalement. À ne pas renouveler. Pour Gokū, c’était ennuyeux et sans être désagréable en soi il n’en voit toujours pas franchement l’intérêt ; pour Gojyō, si sur le moment c’était marrant, une fois redevenu sobre, se rappeler ce qu’il a fait c’était carrément terrifiant.   
...Et ça n’est encore rien face au regard que pose Hakkai sur lui à ce moment-là. Il sait tout, et s’il ne juge pas le choix de chacun en matière de partenaires, en tout cas pas à haute voix, nul doute qu’il désapprouve quand même le fait de corrompre la jeunesse. Et pire encore : qu’il espérait mieux de la part de Gojyō. Même s’il n’osera jamais l’avouer et préfère se cacher derrière un autre rempart moral :

« Estime-toi encore heureux que Sanzō n’ait ni les sens exacerbés d’un yōkai et ni l’expérience personnelle pour savoir déchiffrer votre comportement dans ce cas précis.  
\- C’était un accident, OK ? et personne ne le regrette vraiment, personne n’a forcé l’autre, mais on ne recommencera pas et c’est tout. Alors lâche-moi la grappe, _par pitié_. »


	4. 8, 9(/5) - La langue au chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un silence inhabituel... ont-ils tous avalé leur langue respective, ou... autre chose ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Has the cat got your tongue?_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai, Son Gokū(/Sha Gojyō)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « langue étrangère » pour 31_jours (o9 mai '12)  
>  **Prompt :** 5/9 day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 430

La route se fait ce jour-là dans un étrange silence. Personne dans l'équipage ne s'en plaindra, un peu de calme pour changer des disputes incessantes étant le bienvenu. Mais tout de même, c'est curieux. La précédente pause date de plusieurs heures, la suivante devrait bientôt être nécessaire, et pourtant personne ne réclame. Pas même Gokū. Aucune plainte quant à sa faim !  
Hakkai le surveille dans le rétroviseur, s'interrogeant sur la signification des indices qu'il détecte.

Gokū s'agite d'une nouvelle façon. Il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, se mordille les lèvres, les lèche. Comme si sa propre bouche par laquelle passent dans un sens tant de bêtises irréfléchies et dans l'autre tant de plats qu'il engloutit sans même prendre le temps de les savourer... comme si elle lui était devenue étrangère. Qu'a-t-il réalisé pour que brusquement, il prenne maintenant le temps de la découvrir ?  
Qu'il ait prononcé sans y penser une énormité et qu'on lui ait conseillé en réponse de désormais tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, Hakkai n'y croit pas. Sanzō n'aurait pas eu la patience et la largesse d'esprit de donner ce conseil, Gojyō aurait bien besoin de l'entendre lui-même, et ça n'est pas lui qui l'a donné. Et quand bien même, un garçon aussi innocent, qu'aurait-il pu dire qui entraîne des conséquences si sévères... non.  
En engloutissant trop vite son repas, a-t-il avalé par erreur quelque chose qui n'était pas censé se manger, provoquant des brûlures et/ou des démangeaisons ? Non plus, il serait venu le trouver ensuite pour se faire soigner ou au moins rassurer.

Il pourrait tendre une perche, demander à la cantonnade s'ils ont tous perdu leur langue. Mais d'une part, Sanzō pesterait parce que le silence ça fait du bien : pourquoi le rompre ? Et d'une autre, il voit bien comme au contraire, Gokū semble presque s'en être trouvé une nouvelle, de langue.  
Qu'a-t-il donc fourré dans sa bouche, la langue de quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est seulement alors que Hakkai étend son attention au silence de Gojyō. Lui n'aurait pas dû avoir tant de prudence et commencé à taquiner Gokū sur son étrange comportement beaucoup plus tôt que ça ! Au lieu de quoi, il garde le visage obstinément détourné. Quasiment invisible : le peu qu'on pourrait encore apercevoir sous les mèches de ses cheveux longs est presque aussi rouge !

... _Non_ ?

La Jeep fait une brusque embardée. Au moins, le chœur de protestations qui s'élève rompt et le silence pesant et le train de pensées proche du déraillement, et ramène un semblant de normalité.


	5. 8/5/9 - Inattendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Établir une relation à deux a déjà demandé assez travail, mais c’est fait. Accueillir un troisième élément, c’est un nouveau calcul à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Inattendu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki/Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Cho Hakkai x Sha Gojyō x Son Gokū  
>  **Genre :** tentatives/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** cette version des personnages est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « avec un de plus » pour 7_couples   
> **Avertissement :** oh, sûrement pas réaliste du tout ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1150

De simple frustration physique en besoin de tendresse qui trouvent abri dans une confiance partagée, la relation entre Gojyō et Hakkai évolue. Ce qui semblait impossible aux premiers temps de leur vie commune forcée, des années après, dans cette situation étrange de la route infinie, devient alors désirable. 

Le passé mis de côté et le futur encore incertain, ensemble, ils s’apprennent, à se découvrir ; d’abord soi face à l’autre, et mutuellement, bien sûr. Chaque soir offre une ouverture nouvelle. Même la prise d’habitudes, peu à peu, est sujet à émerveillement. 

À côté d’eux, Gokū qui grandit s’éveille également à des appétits, à des sentiments nouveaux et comprend mal la jalousie qu’il éprouve face à eux, lui qui n’a personne avec lui les étancher. Il devrait être simplement heureux pour eux, pense-t-il !

C’est déjà bien de se sentir devenir adulte, de voir l’estime des autres pour lui grandir. Les épreuves traversées les ont tous rapprochés. 

Sanzō est toujours enfermé dans sa réserve et ils le respectent assez pour ne pas tenter de l’en sortir de force. En retour, ça n’est pas seulement par indifférence ou mépris mais par reconnaissance des limites de chacun qu’il ne se permet aucun commentaire, aucun jugement sur leur vie. 

Leur arrangement pourtant est mis à l’épreuve plus tôt qu’ils n’auraient cru. Toutes ces relations changeantes apportent leur lot de confusion. 

Gokū n’est plus un enfant désormais, Hakkai le reconnaît bien facilement et cesse même de s’en étonner, et pourtant il garde pour lui des élans de tendresse qu’il ne s’oblige plus à juguler. Jusqu’à cette fois où il se laisse aller à l’embrasser, les surprenant tous deux.   
Si ça n’était un geste d’affection ordinaire envers un enfant adorable, ça ne serait rien. Mais non… Gokū est devenu un jeune homme charmant et Hakkai apprécie réellement d’être près de lui… d’une façon différente d’autrefois, et différente aussi de ce qu’il partage avec Gojyō. 

Gojyō de son côté n’a plus aucune honte à parler à Gokū, maintenant qu’il a l’âge, de la vie romantique et sexuelle possible qui l’attend. Et Gokū, désormais, au lieu de hurler, l’écoute avec avidité, avec envie. Et si Gojyō a cessé de se vanter et censure sa vie personnelle, c’est par respect pour Hakkai. Certaines choses ne se partagent pas. Certaines choses ne devraient pas se partager.  
Pourtant dans un moment d’oubli, alors qu’il récapitulait des expériences passées, dans le feu de l’excitation, il s’est laissé aller à un geste un peu osé, que Gokū a laissé faire. Que Gokū a même commencé par encourager et c’est uniquement en se souvenant tous les deux de Hakkai qu’ils ont pris honte de ce qui semblait un jeu presque innocent une minute avant. 

Gokū se ronge d’envie, d’accord, mais n’imagine pas s’immiscer entre eux. C’est impossible !  
Oui, il les trouve attirants, tous les deux. Ils sont beaux, il les aime. Ce sont ces amis, il a confiance en eux. Et surtout, il aime voir leur bonheur ensemble. Ça doit être ça, surtout, qui lui plaît tant. Et le fait d’être toujours les uns sur les autres, de rencontrer tellement peu de monde pendant leur long périple, de n’avoir jamais le temps de s’attacher à quiconque d’extérieur à leur groupe. Ça biaise les choses. 

Hakkai et Gojyō, de leur côté, se rongent de culpabilité. Ils ont eu du mal à l’admettre au début mais aujourd’hui ils le savent : ils s’aiment et veulent que ça dure autant que possible. Pas question de se séparer comme ça, pour une bêtise à côté.   
Ils se satisfont l’un de l’autre, l’un avec l’autre ; pourquoi chercher ailleurs ? même si l’ailleurs est à portée de main…  
La tentation est impossible à nier. Leur première réponse est de vouloir l’ignorer jusqu’à ce qu’elle passe. Et puis… et puis ça ne concerne pas que chacun, individuellement.   
C’est difficile à faire, mais leurs doutes les impliquent en tant que couple. Un cœur renforce des certitudes juste pour eux deux, bon. Mais il y a encore un troisième parti. Frustrer ainsi Gokū après lui avoir imprudemment fait miroiter quelque chose de défendu, il n’y a pas de quoi en être fier. Les sentiments blessés sont partagés. 

Il y a le désir charnel inattendu, et il y a l’amour qui ne passera pas si facilement aux oubliettes. Envers lui aussi c’est de l’amour, une autre forme d’amour. Ni Hakkai ni Gojyō en dirait qu’ils considèrent Gokū comme un petit frère – avec l’histoire de leurs familles respectives, ça leur semblerait de mauvais goût. Et c’est un autre mauvais goût que leur laisse cette étrange affaire. 

Affaire exceptionnelle, solution exceptionnelle ? Ça n’est peut-être pas la meilleure qui soit, mais il en faut bien une. 

L’idée est venue de Hakkai et Gojyō, après avoir protesté surtout pour la forme, a accepté l’idée de tenter l’expérience. 

Ils lui ouvrent le lit. À Gokū d choisir s’il lui aussi veut tenter. Deux mains tendues vers lui, deux paires d’yeux fixés sur lui, le même sourire hésitant sur leurs deux visages…  
Un troisième se dessine. Sans un mot, sur un geste de tête, avec toutes ces mains qui se nouent ensemble, l’invitation est acceptée. 

Gokū les rejoint et se laisse glisser entre eux.

Gojyō et Hakkai se connaissent et savent déjà s’aimer. C’est en accord qu’ils le découvrent.   
Ensemble, ils explorent leurs corps, leurs réactions. 

Gokū se laisser faire d’abord, comblé rien de d’être là, avant de s’enhardir et tenter ensuite de rendre les caresses, les baisers.   
Les mains, les bouches avides se donnent, se prennent, se partagent.   
Gojyō et Hakkai l’entourent, l’incluent si bien entre leur duo que bientôt, tout se fond. 

Gokū n’est pas invité ici comme un jouet pour pimenter leurs ébats habituels ; il n’est pas pour autant tout à fait leur égal, leur triangle reste un peu bancal. Ça en sera probablement que pour cette fois, ou peut-être, qui sait, ça se développera en encore autre chose.   
Mais pour cet instant, c’est ce qu’ils désirent tellement tous les trois, sans plus d’arrière-pensée, sans culpabilité, avec juste du plaisir… un goût de bonheur.


End file.
